The invention relates to an apparatus for the lifting and/or transportation of articles, especially packs with a bottom part (tray) and with individual pieces arranged on this.
The invention is concerned with measures for the safe lifting of articles presenting conveying difficulties. So-called tray packs are referred to particularly here. These consist of a bottom part (tray) with lateral rims extending all round and of small constructional height. Articles, such as round (cylindrical), cuboid or otherwise shaped individual packs, lie or stand on the bottom part. The abovementioned articles (individual packs) are not secured on the bottom part, but if appropriate are surrounded by a wrapping (film).
During the lifting and transportation of pack units of this type, it is necessary to allow for the relatively low stability in respect of mechanical loads, but also the fact that the individual packs are not anchored on the bottom part. It is especially difficult to handle pack units in which the individual packs are sensitive to mechanical stresses, for example tray packs with biscuit rolls.